khmangafandomcom-20200213-history
Villains
The VillainsKingdom Hearts Series Memorial Ultimania, p. 29 "Maleficent"; "Leader of the bad guys in each world (Villains). She led the army of darkness and tried to conquer the whole world with the power of Kingdom Hearts." was a group led by Maleficent who utilized the Heartless in an attempt to conquer all worlds through the use of Kingdom Hearts. After their defeat by Sora, Donald Duck, and Goofy, the group mostly disbanded with only Maleficent and Pete working together. History Formation Maleficent recruited Pete, Jafar, Ursula, Captain Hook and Hades with the shared goal of capturing the Princesses of Heart to summon Kingdom Hearts and rule over all the worlds. During her crusade, Maleficent unleashed the Heartless on countless worlds, including Hollow Bastion, which she converted into a base of operations for the group and held Aurora, Cinderella, Belle and Snow White captive. While in Hollow Bastion, Maleficent came across Ansem's Reports and used them to learn about the Heartless and about a machine that mass-produced them, opting to abuse it for her goals. Some time during this, the Villains attempted to recruit the Cheshire Cat into their group, but he declined. Abducting Princesses of Heart After Destiny Islands fell to Darkness, Maleficent found Riku, having willingly given in to Darkness, in Hollow Bastion and recruited him. The Villains observed Sora, Donald Duck and Goofy after they defeated the Guard Armor and discussed what to do about them though Maleficent cautioned restraint, musing that they could be of use. During a commotion in Wonderland, the Villains managed to abduct Alice and discussed whether they should have gotten rid of the Cheshire Cat after he gave cryptic advice to Sora. Maleficent decided that the cat wouldn't be able to hinder their plans any further and revealed Alice, declaring that Sora still remained unaware of their plot. Maleficent brought Riku to Traverse Town and manipulated him into trusting her, claiming that Sora had forgotten about him and Kairi in favor for Donald and Goofy. captures Jasmine.]] Identifying Princess Jasmine of Agrabah as a Princess of Heart, Jafar led the Heartless into his homeworld to abduct her and find its Keyhole. Maleficent cautioned him about straying too close to the Darkness, but Jafar dismissed her concerns. After capturing Princess Jasmine, Jafar lured Aladdin, allied with Sora, Donald, and Goofy, to the Cave of Wonders and stole the lamp, placing Genie under his control. He used his first wish to reveal the Keyhole and declared that he and Genie could become rulers of the worlds together. Maleficent appeared and recognized Jafar's desire to set off on his own though he attempted to deny it. She decided to take Princess Jasmine with her as Aladdin and Sora arrived. Sora asked the fairy of her identity, but she vanished along with Jasmine. Despite his attempts, Jafar was subsequently defeated and the first of Maleficent's allies to fall. Unfazed, Maleficent visited Riku in his room and asked if he was ready to join them to which he agreed, having located Kairi. Hades commented on the amount of attention Riku received since she found him, though Maleficent ignored him and he decided to take matters into his own hand. Hades plotted to kill Sora with Cloud during a tournament at the Olympus Coliseum in order to take his Keyblade and free the Titans, but failed when Cloud had a change of heart. Hades unleashed Cerberus on Sora, Donald, and Goofy, but Hercules managed to weaken him enough for them to deliver the final blow. Upset, Hades attempted to form another plan, but accidentally broke a faulty sink repaired by Hercules and was swept away by the ensuing flood. Riku traveled to Monstro to abduct Pinocchio, who he believed held the key to restoring Kairi's heart, but abandoned his attempt when confronted by Sora. Despite his failure, Maleficent rewarded Riku with the power to command the Heartless. Sometime later, Ursula was defeated as well. In the midst of transporting Kairi to Hollow Bastion, Riku and Captain Hook came across the Gummi Ship and took Sora, Donald Duck, and Goofy captive, where Riku demonstrated his newfound ability by creating AntiSora. Captain Hook, angered that Wendy was not one of the Princesses of Heart, demanded to know what Maleficent was plotting though Riku claimed he didn't know nor cared. Allied with Peter Pan, Sora, Donald, and Goofy managed to escape their imprisonment and locate Kairi though Riku used the powers of Darkness to transport him and Kairi to Hollow Bastion. Captain Hook revealed to Sora that Maleficent resided in Hollow Bastion and confronted him, but was defeated, effectively leaving Riku as Maleficent's only ally. Defeat unleashes the final phase of her plan.]] Maleficent reprimanded Riku for over-relying on his dark powers, warning that it'll cost him his heart. He told her to shut up, but the two were interrupted by the Beast's arrival, having followed Belle through the strength of his heart. As Maleficent prepared to use the Princesses of Heart to reveal the Final Keyhole and summon Kingdom Hearts, Riku confronted the Beast outside the castle when Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrived. However, Riku took control of Sora's Keyblade and claimed he was its true wielder. As per their king's instruction to ally with the Key, Donald and Goofy reluctantly followed Riku into the castle. Allied with the Beast, Sora entered Hollow Bastion to find Kairi, and motivated by Donald and Goofy's decisions to stick with him, used the strength of his heart to regain control of the Keyblade. Riku fled and was approached by Ansem, Seeker of Darkness who compelled him to give his heart entirely to darkness, to which he agreed. Possessing Riku and armed with the Key to People's Hearts, Ansem approached Maleficent and "unlocked" her heart, whereupon she was consumed by its darkness. Sora, however, managed to defeat Ansem and restore the fallen worlds to the Realm of Light, setting the Princesses free and foiling the group's plot. Maleficent's revival Pete, still on a personal mission from Maleficent, to create powerful Heartless attempted to turn Master Yen Sid at the Mysterious Tower, but was told of her defeat, shocking him. When he returned to Hollow Bastion, Pete's memories were used to revive Maleficent, who berated him for being late. Attack on Hollow Bastion Attack on The Castle That Never Was Seeking the Black Box Maleficent and Pete embarked on a quest to find a distinctive Black Box and arrived on Mount Olympus, appearing before their old ally, Hades. Hades spurned their offer for a third partnership and told Maleficent the location of a box Zeus hid on Earth. Members * Hades (formerly) * Captain Hook (formerly) * Jafar (imprisoned) * Maleficent (leader) * Pete * Riku (defected) * Ursula (deceased) * Gullwings (defected) References }} Category:A to Z Category:Groups *